


Hey Baby

by Flameroyalty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, OGs fans of my work will recognize this shit, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, This is meant for like 3 people and I'm okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: She hums, “You’ve said all these sweet things to me already and I still haven’t had the chance to return the favor.”“How do you plan to do that?”“What was it you said before? That I was supposed to make you feel special?”





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Gina Reed. A concept that's taken up too much of my brain space for the past week.

“Hey baby.”

The words practically dripped from her lips and you suddenly have a craving for honey. You didn’t remember her voice being like this at the bar when she passed you her number. On the phone it was deeper, but sweeter too. Weeks of texting and flirting has led up to this but you get the feeling you were biting off more than you can chew.

“You still with me?” she asks on the other side of the line.

You manage to choke on air and squeak, “Yeah, sorry.” 

“Oh there you are.” You can hear the smile in her voice. “I was starting to wonder if I scared you off.”

You chuckle, trying to play it off, “No way. I called you.”

“Yeah. You sure did.” God damn it, she’s so cocky. This isn’t fair. 

“And I came onto you at the bar. I texted you first! You said yourself I could’ve had anyone there.”

Okay, maybe this wasn’t doing much other than prove how desperate you are for her. 

“And you chose little old me to talk to?”

You’re flustered all over again, “I mean, um, I- You were the only person worth talking to.”

“Oh really? Well doesn’t that make me feel special?”

“Didn’t you say you were supposed to be the one making me feel special?” you answer, harsher than intended.

You’re met with a laugh, “Well, well, well. I see someone has quite the mouth on her.” Her voice lowers, “We’ll see if we can put that to use another day.”

Your fingers clench around the phone. The thoughts flickering through your mind at a mile a minute. Apparently it distracts you for too long.

“If it makes you feel better,” She continues, “I’ve done this a time or two. Gonna take real good care of you. No need to be too nervous.”

“Easy for you to say.” 

“What was that?”

“Oh I’m sorry. Have you not looked in a mirror lately?”

“Awe, we’ve barely started and you’re already singing my praises. Keep it up, it’s cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.” 

“Would you prefer baby?”

_ ** You would. ** _

“You could just call me, you know, my name.”

“Well where’s the fun in that? Besides, I know you like the pet names and it’s not like you’re going to remember it after I’m done with you anyway.”

“Great.”

Tension you didn’t realize was there starts to feel so thick you can feel it pressing on your chest. The hairs on your arms stand up and the room suddenly becomes 10 degrees hotter. Breathing is getting hard to get control. You catch yourself running your free hand up and down your thigh; each trip sneaking higher than the last. 

Her voice is so easy to swim in and if you weren’t careful you were going to drown. There was no way you were going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how out of it you were already.

She hums, “You’ve said all these sweet things to me already and I still haven’t had the chance to return the favor.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“What was it you said before? That I was supposed to make you feel special?”

“Something like that.” Your eyes are closed, ready for things to start.

“Yeah, I’m not going to do that.” 

You groan, “Tease.”

“Well we know I’m not always going to be around, now am I? So I’m going to teach you how to make yourself feel special in my place.”

You roll your eyes, “Fine.”

“Watch your mouth.” Stupid officer voice.

Quieter, softer, “Sorry.” 

You hear her shifting through the phone, “Let me set the scene. You’re already touching yourself. Probably imagining your hands are mine. Running up and down your body? Your, damn gorgeous, legs. Then up your sides. Aren’t you?”

You hum in agreement as your fingers continues to explore your skin.

Sharply, “Stop.”

Reflexively, you flinch away from your leg like it burns. You berate yourself for being so reactive, “Since when did I start doing what others tell me to?”

“When you started to like it.”

An embarrassing noise comes from the back of your throat. It grants you a pleasant sigh from the other side of the line.

She continues, “Put me on speaker phone. I want you to have both hands free.”

You do as she says and put the phone on the arm of the couch. You lay with your head resting beside it.

“Okay, done. Can you still hear me?” You ask.

“Yeah. Can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you laying down?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Couch.”

You hear a snicker followed with, “Couldn’t wait, huh?.”

A shiver washes over you. Why the fuck did you agree to do this instead of seeing each other in person again? Oh right, because she’s always working when you aren’t and this is the best compromise you could come up with. You take a deep breath and try to stop the building tightness in your stomach. 

“No need to be nervous baby. I’m right here with you. Are you still dressed?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna fix that for me?” 

You sit up and lift your shirt up and off. Then wiggle to get your shorts off. It was in no way graceful, especially laying down but it’s not like she could see you do it. You toss the clothes in the general direction of the bedroom. You go for the clasp of your bra but pause.

“How much do I leave on?”

“How much do you want to?”

You strip down completely, “I’m good when you are.”

“Alright, first, I need you to calm your breathing. You’re all worked up before the fun’s really going. Close your eyes and focus on nothing but me. Understood?”

As if there was anything else that would eat up your attention right now, “Yes.”

“Good girl. Breathe with me okay? In and out.” 

For a good minute, you feel nothing but the movement of air through your system. You didn’t think relaxing was what you needed but she was right. The second she even spoke, you were starting up again. . 

“You good?” she asks, amused.

“I think so.”

All lightness melts away from her voice. The thick honey coats every instruction, “Take your left hand and rest your fingers against your neck. Keep that other hand under control. Just featherlight tracing up and down. Now up towards your jaw. Your thumb brushing against your lower lip.” 

The quiet of your living room gives you nothing to take in but the feeling of skin against sensitive skin. You’ve done sessions like this before but it’s never worked this well. Between Gina’s voice and the knowledge of what’s coming next, even the littlest of touches was setting you on fire. Made everything so much better than it usually was.

“Now let them roam wherever you want them too. Up and down your chest, your mouth, your legs, just not between them. Save the good stuff for later.”

You groan at the restriction but comply. 

“Fuck, I wish I could see you right now. Sprawled out across the couch. Getting yourself off so easily to just my voice. I bet it’s a such a pretty sight baby. God, the things I would do to you if I could.” 

You can’t hold back the whine, “Fuck. Keep talking.”

A chuckle, “Demanding.”

“Are you seriously going to make me beg you to just speak?”

“It lets me listen to your pretty voice too.”

You can feel your head pressing into the arm of the couch, “Shit.”

“Yeah, like that. 

“God damn it. Just let me touch myself.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please?” You moan. 

“Fuck. Yeah, go for it.” 

There’s finally the smallest hint of a break in her control, and you revel in it. You dip your fingers down and you’re probably so loud the neighbours can hear you but you don’t care. You work yourself up and she can sense it. Her voice cutting through the haze.

“What are you thinking of?”

There’s no hesitation in your answer, “You.” 

“And you will from now on, understood?”

“Yes. Gina, please. Let me.”

She knows what you mean, “Do you deserve it?”

“For fucks sake. Yes!”

“Why?”

Bordering on ready to just take matters into your own hands. You know she wants more from you. There are full text conversations on why you deserve to feel good. That you work too hard, put others first too much. You’ve earned this and she was going to make you recognize it.

"Gina please. I need more.” you plead, praying it’s enough for the Queen of Ego.

“Shit.” You hear her swear under her breath, “And I need to get back to work. Sorry babe, my breaks over.”

You grab the phone and bring it to your ear, “Gina, I swear to god. If you’re fucking with me.”

“I’ll text you later?” She sounds genuinely sorry.

“I hate you.” 

“Fine, I’ll _call_ you later. Better?”

“You fucking suck.” 


End file.
